Under The Water
by Oreobox
Summary: Berawal dari Jimin, seorang mahasiswa nakal, tertangkap oleh petugas patroli kemudian ia memberi tugas Jimin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat memperbaiki kelakuannya. Dan dari situlah semua cerita Jimin dan Yoongi dimulai, di sebuah klub renang di kampusnya. BTS Min Yoongi/Suga. Park Jimin. YoonMin/MinGa/Minyoon. Yaoi. Boys X Boys. Chaptered.


**UNDER THE WATER**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST**

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

(Other casts will be added along with the plot story)

.

 **Romance, Yaoi, Boys X Boys**

 **.**

 **Rated NC-15**

 **.**

YoonMin / MinGa / MinYoon,

BTS, Bangtan Boys, Bangtan Seonyeondan

.

 **WARNING:**

bahasa baku dan non-baku dicampur

.

.

 **Chapter I:**

Accident

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Suasana liar khas anak muda terdengar dari deru mobil-mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang saling beradu balap menyusuri sepinya jalanan malam ibu kota Seoul. Para pemuda tersebut saling mengumpat dan tertawa keras dari jendela mobil masing-masing yang dibuka lebar.

Tibalah mereka di sebuah halaman luas gedung yang masih setengah jadi. Sebenarnya wilayah tersebut tidak boleh dimasuki sembarangan akan tetapi namanya juga anak muda, jika dilarang malah makin membuat mereka senang untuk melanggar. Kemudian mereka dan pasangannya turun dari mobil, menenteng sejumlah alkohol dan beberapa benda lainnya. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di sana.

Mereka kemudian bermukim pada sebuah tiang penyangga beton gedung tersebut dan menyalakan api unggun. Alkohol demi alkohol yang diminum membuat aliran darah mereka mengalir panas dan perasaan ringan seperti melayang-layang.

"Eungh, Ji-Jimin hyung…ngh.." terdengar desahan lelaki berwajah imut, Jungkook, saat tangan kekasihnya mulai menyentuh bagian sensitif di antara pangkal pahanya. Jimin yang sama-sama sedang mabuk setengah sadar itu malah terkekeh mendengar suara seksi kekasihnya. Ia kemudian menghimpit tubuh Jungkook ke dinding dan mencium bibir Jungkook dengan ganas. Bibir bawah Jungkook Jimin gigit membuat mulut Jungkook terbuka agar ia leluasa menghisap lidah manis kekasihnya dan saling bertukar saliva.

Suara dari kecupan panas mereka terdengar di telinga dua pasangan—Namjoon dan Jin; Jongin dan Sehun— yang menegang. Mereka pun akhirnya terpengaruh akan desahan demi desahan Jungkook saat Jimin melumat habis bibir tipisnya. Dan tinggalah mereka saling bermain dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sirine mobil petugas polisi patroli menginterupsi aktifitas mereka. Semua kalang kabut membenarkan pakaian dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh karena mabuk menuju mobil.

"Hei, kalian, anak muda! Berhenti di tempat kalian masing-masing!" Polisi itu berteriak tak jauh dari parkiran mobil Jimin dan teman-temannya.

Jimin buru-buru menstarter mobilnya. Tapi memang nasib buruk sepertinya datang kepada Jimin malam ini. Ia tak kunjung berhasil menyalakan mesin, membuat Jungkook panik melihat dua petugas itu berjalan mendekat.

" _Damn it!_ Sialan, sialan!" umpat Jimin memukul stir mobilnya.

Namjoon dan Jin yang pertama berhasil melajukan mobil untuk melarikan diri dari petugas patroli yang semakin mendekat tersebut. Jimin pun tambah dibuat panik dan langsung menarik keluar Jungkook kemudian membawanya duduk di kursi belakang mobil Jongin.

"Jongin hyung, cepatlah pergi! Mobilku mogok, titip Jungkook, ya!"

"Kamu sendiri gimana, Jimin hyung?!" Jungkook memekik panik. Sehun menggigiti ujung kukunya, resah karena petugasnya sudah mendekat sedikit lagi.

"Sudah gak apa-apa yang penting kalian cepat pergi sekarang!"

Jongin yang tak memiliki ide lain untuk membebaskan Jimin hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan dengan cepat melajukan mobil hitamnya. Meninggalan Jimin yang kini dihadapkan oleh dua petugas patroli.

"Angkat tanganmu, nak!" Jimin pasrah mengangkat tangannya dan dengan kasar salah petugas itu mendorong tubuhnya ke depan mobil miliknya. Wajah Jimin lumayan merasakan sakit karena menghantam keras kap mobil. _Shit, aku tertangkap._

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Petugas yang memborgol kedua tangan di belakang tubuh Jimin.

"Park Jimin."

"Umurmu?"

"19 tahun."

"Bekerja?"

"Masih mahasiswa semester 3 Universitas F." jawab Jimin enteng.

"Di bawah umur sudah meminum minuman keras dan mengendarai mobil tanpa memiliki SIM. Ditambah memasuki wilayah yang sudah jelas ada larangannya." Ujar petugas tersebut seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin hanya membungkam. _Hei, dua bulan lagi usiaku 20 tahun, tahu!_

"Kau dikenakan pelanggaran. Kau dan mobil ini sementara kami tahan sampai orang tuamu datang ke kantor polisi untuk menindak lanjuti kelakuan kamu dan teman-temanmu malam ini."

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras saat tangannya yang yang diborgol itu ditarik kasar agar tubuhnya menegak dan didorong untuk segera berjalan ke arah mobil patroli. Salah satu petugas tersebut mencabut kunci dari mobil Jimin dan setelahnya menuliskan sebuah kertas peringatan yang ia selipkan di antara pembersih kaca depan.

Mobil patroli tersebut membunyikan sirinenya kembali, menerobos jalanan yang terlihat sepi menuju kantor polisi.

.

.

Ayah Jimin masuk ke sebuah ruangan di kantor polisi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah anaknya yang mendengus ketika ia datang. Petugas keamanan mempersilahkan ayah Jimin untuk duduk.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kenapa anak saya bisa sampai ditangkap dan dibawa ke kantor polisi seperti ini?" ayah Jimin bertanya pada petugas keamanan tersebut.

"Anak tuan melakukan beberapa pelanggaran kenakalan remaja. Ini detail penangkapannya." Petugas itu menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Ayah Jimin bergumam membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut lalu sedikit bernafas lega saat membaca tiga paragraf pertama. " _Park Jimin tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam sel tahanan karena ia masih di bawah umur. Sebagai gantinya, ia harus dalam pengawasan orang tua selama 24 jam dan melakukan pelayanan masyarakat selama satu tahun lalu melaporkan kelakuan baiknya kepada kami."_

Jimin membelalakan matanya. Ayahnya akan terus mengawasi tindak tanduk dirinya setiap hari mulai dari sekarang? Dan apa itu yang terakhir, pelayanan masyarakat selama satu tahun?! Jimin mana mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Ayah aku tidak ma—.."

"Diam kau anak nakal!" Jimin ingin memberontak namun seketika mulutnya terkunci saat ayahnya menggeram marah. Petugas keamanan di depannya sampai terkejut.

Tuan Park menenangkan hatinya lalu tersenyum kepada petugas, "Baik, saya setuju dengan ini."

"Mohon kerja samanya, tuan Park." Petugas tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, "Sebenarnya jika Jimin mau memberi tahu siapa saja nama teman-temannya yang terkait dengannya malam ini, hukumannya akan diringankan. Tetapi anak anda bersikeras untuk bungkam jadi dengan terpaksa saya tambahkan hukumannya."

Tuan Park mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi, _dasar anak bodoh._ Jimin menunduk dan terus mengumpat kasar di dalam hatinya.

Petugas keamanan tersebut mendekati Jimin dan membuka borgolan. Jimin mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Silahkan anda boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini dan membawa putra anda. Jangan lupa untuk selalu memberitahukan kelakuan baiknya seminggu sekali." Ujar petugas itu.

Ayah Jimin yang ketika sedang bangkit dari kursi, melihat anak kurang ajarnya mencibir ke petugas keamanan tersebut. Karena emosinya sedari tadi sudah memuncak, dilayangkanlah pukulan keras ke pipi kanan Jimin. Jimin terjatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maaf, anak saya memang kurang ajar. Saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih." Lalu ayah Jimin menyeret masuk anaknya ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Esok harinya Jimin diantar sang ayah pergi ke kampus. Mobil Jimin dibawa ke bengkel dan sengaja ayahnya sita agar ia tidak bisa kemana-mana atau memulai kembali kenakalan yang membuat pusing kepala sang ayah.

Di dalam mobil mereka berdua membisu. Jimin cemberut masih mengusap pipinya yang membengkak akibat pukulan keras dari ayahnya tadi malam. Pandangan Jimin sengaja ia buang ke jalanan, malas menatap apalagi memulai obrolan dingin seperti biasa dengan ayahnya. Semenjak ayah Jimin menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain, Jimin menjauh dan menjadi anak yang binal.

"Jimin." Ayah membuka percakapan.

"Apa?" jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Mulai hari ini kamu harus mengikuti kegiatan kampus yang bisa membersihkan namamu."

Jimin menoleh ke ayah yang sedang menyetir mobil tersebut. "Ngapain? Aku gak mau!" Protes Jimin.

"Kamu mau meringkuk menjadi tahanan apa mengikuti perkataan ayah? Terserah dengan pilihanmu." Ujar ayah Jimin dingin.

Jimin yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya bisa mendengus kasar. Ia memukul pintu mobil dengan keras dan mengumpat " _SHIT!_ ". Jimin duduk gelisah, kesal akan keadaannya sekarang.

Ayahnya menyeringai puas melihat anak binalnya tak bisa membatah perkataannya. Ia kemudian memarkirkan mobil dan menyuruh Jimin berjalan mengekor di belakang. Jimin yang masih sebal menyeret langkahnya dengan malas.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong kampus. Ayah Jimin sibuk membaca papan nama di setiap pintu ruangan yang mereka lewati. Setelah sekian lama berjalan, ayah Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Jimin pun ikut berhenti dan menautkan alisnya heran saat membaca papan nama yang tertempel di pintu di hadapannya tersebut. _Klub renang?_

Ayah Jimin mengetuk pelan pintu ruang klub renang tersebut dan pintu itu segera terbuka disambut senyuman hangat oleh seseorang berkulit pucat dan bertubuh sedikit pendek dari Jimin. Jimin yakin ia mengenali sosoknya.

"Paman Park?" lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Min Yoongi, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Ucap ayah Jimin sembari menjabat uluran tangan lelaki itu.

 _Min Yoongi.. Min Yoongi.. Oh, dia ini tetanggaku dulu. Tapi aku tidak begitu mengingatnya karena saat aku masih kecil tiba-tiba saja dia pindah ke luar negeri. Ternyata sekarang kembali lagi ke Korea dan satu universitas denganku?_

"Senang bertemu anda setelah sekian lama, paman. Dan dia ini…?" Yoongi menunjuk heran ke sosok Jimin, hendak bertanya kepada tuan Park. Buru-buru Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, "Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Ah, Jimin! Aku Min Yoongi, kamu sudah besar ya sekarang." Yoongi tersenyum ramah kepada Jimin.

"Yoongi, bisa kita masuk dulu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu perihal Jimin. Kemarin malam saya sempat berbicara dengan ayahmu mengenai ini."

"Tentu saja, paman. Mari masuk." Yoongi mempersilahkan tuan Park dan Jimin masuk dalam ruang klub renang.

.

.

Jimin melihat deretan piala emas dalam rak kaca yang diraih atas beberapa prestasi klub ini. Rak tersebut dipajang tak jauh dari tempat ia dan ayahnya duduk. Di sebrang kursinya, Yoongi sibuk mencerna perkataan dari ayah Jimin.

"Pengawasan 24 jam dan laporan kelakuan baik? Memang Jimin kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu?" Yoongi menautkan alisnya.

"Biasalah, anak bodoh ini melakukan beberapa kenakalan remaja." Desis ayah Jimin dan kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana, Yoongi? Apakah Jimin bisa bergabung dengan klub ini untuk kamu nilai setiap harinya?"

Jimin menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan lalu membuang nafas dengan kasar. Ayahnya gila apa? Masa ia harus bergabung dengan klub konyol begini.

"Jimin, jaga sopan santunmu." Bentak ayah Jimin.

"Yaaaa." Sahut Jimin dengan malas. Yoongi hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Jimin yang menjengkelkan.

Yoongi berfikir sejenak dan dengan sedikit ragu ia berbicara, "Oke. Saya bisa bantu Jimin. Nanti saya bicarakan kepada ketua klub ini kalau tanggung jawab Jimin bisa diserahkan kepada saya."

"Terima kasih, Yoongi! Saya lega saya bisa titipkan anak saya ke kamu."

"Sama-sama, paman. Hitung-hitung membantu tetangga lama." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama kecuali Jimin yang tak berselera malah meniup-niupkan poni di keningnya.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi bekerja dulu. Salam untuk ayahmu di rumah. Yoongi, maaf merepotkanmu. Dan Jimin, awas kau kalau berulah lagi." Kemudian ayah Jimin pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan malas. Wajahnya masih ia topangkan di tangan kanan, kaki kirinya ia naikkan ke atas meja.

"Jimin, kamu sekarang semester tiga, ya?"

"Hm."

"Hari ini kamu gak ada jadwal kuliah?" tanya Yoongi seraya membuka sebuah map kuning berisikan jadwal latihan anggota klub renang. Informasi saja, Yoongi adalah mahasiswa semester lima dan manajer klub ini.

"Nggak." Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Bagus. Ayo, kita ke kolam renang kampus sekarang. Kita mulai penilaian kamu hari ini dengan memperkenalkan diri sebagai anggota baru. Anggota yang lain juga sedang berlatih di sana." Ajak Yoongi sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membawa map tersebut.

"Harus sekarang?" Jimin masih betah di tempatnya. Yoongi memutar matanya jengah.

"Terserah sih. Berarti penilaian kamu hari ini nol. Sudah berbicara tidak sopan dengan senior sekarang tidak mau pergi juga. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada ayahmu apa adanya, ya." Ancam Yoongi dengan senyum sinisnya dan berjalan untuk memutar kenop pintu.

Dan seperti hal yang sebelumnya pernah diungkapkan, keadaan Jimin sekarang serba salah. Jimin mengerang dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan kasar Jimin menenggor bahu lelaki berkulit putih itu untuk mendahului langkahnya.

"Aku pergi nih, _**Yoongi hyung.**_ Cepat beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan di sana." Ucap Jimin dengan nada sarkasme tanpa menoleh ke Yoongi yang sedang menahan tawanya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

EHEHEHE Ore mau bikin ff berchapter baru nih, tapi gak sepanjang TRTVTF. Mau dilanjut apa delete aja ya enaknyaaa? **Silahkan review, semua tergantung readers** XD

Tenang aja, TRTVTF tetep Ore lanjutin kok. Lagi nunggu inspirasi hohoho

.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

 **(~^o^)~I love U~(^o^~)**


End file.
